¡A ROMPER TODO!
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Kai accede a hacer una fiesta en su casa, lo peor invita a sus peores enemigos, peor que eso de seguro le destrozan la casa. lo se pesimo sumary, de todas formas si quieren enterarse de que sucede en este fic medio retorcido pasen y lean.
1. Convenciendo al señor antisocial

**¡A ROMPER TODO!**

**Autora: Sabrina alias lanoviadeSyusuke**

**Capitulo I: Convenciendo al señor antisocial**

**Hola a todos! Espero que este fic les agrade mucho porque me la pase una semana recién para el primer capitulo, fanáticas de Tyson por favor no me maten, porque los torturare a todos los personajes un poco. **

Otro día normal en el dojo Kinomiya, si como no, Kai se la paso regañándolos por el mas mínimo error o movimiento o sea que estuvo todo el tiempo mandándoles insultos por la estupida petición que le había dicho Tyson, Ray y Max.

**Kai:** -¡Tyson, si dices una palabra mas del tema te corto la garganta y te tiro a una jaula llena de cocodrilos hambrientos o peor te dejo una semana con mi abuelo Voltaire!-

**Tyson:** - Pero Kai...- replico

**Kai:** - Nada de peros, ¡NI LOCO LOS DEJO HACER UNA FIESTA EN MI CASA!-

**Max:** - Kai, por favor, porfis-

**Ray:** - Kai, no nos arruines la diversión, no seas aburrido-

**Tyson:** - Déjanos hacer la fiesta-

**Kai:** - ¡No! y si siguen preguntando me regreso con Tala y los demás ¬¬-

**Max:** ¡NO! Kai nos quiere abandonar otra vez TT-

**Ray:** - ¿No será que le gusta tanto Tala que se quiere volver con él?-

**Kai:** (Tranquilamente) Ray, ¿estas drogado?-

**Ray:** - Un poco XD

**Kai:** - Ya veo como es que se te ocurrió tal estupidez-

**Max:** -¿Ray? ¿Drogado? Ya me parecía que estaba demasiado calmado-

**Tyson:** - De todas formas, Kai déjanos tu casa para la fiesta, por favor, ¿cuando te hemos pedido algo?-

**Kai:** - ¿Quieres que saque la lista o la computadora?-

**Los 3:** -OO!-

**Ray:** - ¿Por que una computadora?-

**Kai:** - Porque no me alcanzo un papel para toda la lista-

**Tyson:** - Kai, no exageres-

**Kai:** - No exagero, ahora si no tienen otra cosa que decir me voy-

**Tyson:** - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se aferro a la pierna de Kai de pies y manos haciendo que el "antisocial y rey del sarcasmo" se cayera al piso dándose de lleno en la cara.

**Kai:** (Fuera de si) - ¡¿QUE TE PASA IMBECIL! ¡SI QUERIAS MATARME PARA HEREDAR MI CASA PUES TE EQUIVOCASTE PORQUE NO ESTAS EN MI TESTAMENTO! ¬¬ -

**Ray/Max:** - ¿y nosotros?-

**Kai:** - ¡TAMPOCO! ¬¬ -

**Ray:** (Se le prendió el foco) (N/A: O sea entiéndase tuvo una idea) – Si no nos dejas hacer la fiesta en tu casa le diremos a Tala que te gusta-

**Kai:** - ¬¬ ¿Crees que te va a creer semejante mentira?-

**Ray:** - Puede ser, a lo mejor, tal vez, quien sabe-

**Kai:** (Intentando mantener la calma)- Es una locura total, además el esta en Rusia, ¿no se acuerdan manga de descerebrados?-

**Max:** - Ya no nn-

**Kai:** - O.o?-

**Max:** - Lo invitamos a que viniera el otro día-

**Kai:** - OO ! (N/A: Creo que le esta por dar un infarto XD)

Ray: - Si, nos habíamos drogado los dos el otro día y al día siguiente Tala nos llamo y dijo que si vendría a la fiesta en tu casa, lo curioso es que no me acuerdo cuando lo invite pero Max si, creo que estaba demasiado drogado-

**Max:** - Y esa es la razón por la cual te pedimos tu casa para una fiesta-

**Kai:** (Tratando otra vez de no matarlos) - ¿Y se puede saber que hacían los dos juntos y encima drogados llamando a Rusia?-

**Ray:** - Esa es una de las tantas preguntas en este mundo que no tienen respuesta-

**Max:** - Cambiando de tema, Kai por lo que mas quieras déjanos hacer la fiesta en tu casa-

**Kai:** - ¿Si le digo que si que me dejan en paz?-

**Ray/Max:** - Si-

**Tyson**: (Despistado) – No... Digo si-

**Kai**: - Esta bien-

**Ray**: (a Max) - ¿Le decimos que también invitamos a tu sabes quien?- murmuro en voz muy baja pero igual el bicolor lo escucho.

**Kai**: - ¿A quien?- los miraba con cierto odio, bueno los miraba como de costumbre.

**Ray**: - Pues... Max dile tú- mira con desesperación a su rubio amigo.

**Max**: -Ni loco, me mata, dile tu-

**Ray**: - Jamás, tu-

**Max**: -Tu-

**Ray**: - Tu-

**Max**: - Tu-

**Ray**: - Tu-

**Max**: - Tu-

**Ray**: - Tu Max estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero Kai perdió la paciencia.

**Kai**: - ¡No me importa quien lo diga, pero háganlo ahora antes de que los mate a golpes!-

**Ray**: (Trago saliva muy nervioso) – Pues esa noche también invitamos a... – se paralizo del miedo además de que Kai si que lo miraba feo, si las miradas mataran seguro Ray ya estaría muerto XD.

**Kai**: - ¡DILO!-

**Ray**: (Asustado)- ¡A BROOKLYN!- a Kai casi le da un paro cardiaco, golpea a Ray mejor dicho lo golpeo, zarandeo a Max hasta dejarlo medio muerto, y le pego una patada y un puñetazo a Tyson que lo dejo igual que Max inconsciente en el piso aunque no tenia mucho que ver, él no había invitado a algunos de sus peores enemigos.

**Kai**: - Me siento mucho mejor, y Ray la próxima vez que digas que vas a hacer una fiesta en mi casa sin mi permiso, te mato-

**Ray**: - ¿Por que solo a mi? Max fue el de la idea de invitar a Brooklyn-

**Max**: - No es cierto, fue tu idea-

**Ray**: - ¿Y de quien fue la idea de invitar a Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, los Justice Five, los All Star, los White Tiggers, los Majestics y los otros?-

**Max**: - Pues mía nn- Kai le propina otro golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

**Kai**: - A ver si con ese golpe se te reacomodan las ideas, hagan la fiesta pero si rompen algo, lo pagan, excepto la urna donde están los restos de mi abuelo, cuando quieran háganla añicos-

**Ray: **- De veras que te agradecemos que nos dejes hacer la fiesta en tu casa, no te volveremos a pedir nada-

**-----------------------------5 Minutos después----------------------------**

**Tyson: **- ¿Me prestas 5 dólares?-

**Kai: -**¿y para que quieres 5 dólares?-

**Tyson: **-Quiero comprarme unas papas fritas y una gaseosa-

**Kai: **(Tranquilo y a punto de perder el control, otra vez) – Tyson, por si no te diste cuenta eso que tenes en la mano son papas fritas y lo que tenes en la otra es una gaseosa, además de que estamos en tu casa y en la cocina hay mas, así que ni drogado te presto plata a vos bola de grasa con patas-

**Tyson: - **Ahhhhh! No me había dado cuenta, nn, que rico!- dijo comiéndose una papa frita.

**Kai**: (Recordando)- Por cierto, ¿a quien mas invitaron?-

**Max**: - A Emily, a Michael-

**Ray**: - A Mariah, a Lee-

**Max**: - A Garland, a Mystel-

**Ray**: - A Crosher, a Ming Ming-

**Kenny**: (Apareciéndose de quien sabe donde) - ¿Alguien dijo Ming Ming?-

**Todos**: - O.O!- /Que oídos/

**Ray**: - Si, la invitamos a una fiesta en la casa de Kai-

**Kenny**: - ¿Fiesta? ¿Por que no me dijeron? òó ¿me odian cierto?-

**Ray**: - No era eso Jefe cálmate, es que creíamos que de todas formas te enterarías /Eso no es cierto pero me vale a ver si con esto se calma/

**Max**: - Eso me hace pensar en algo, Kenny ¿eres adivino o visitas a uno?- entonces aparece Kai tras el rubio y le dio otro zape en la cabeza..

**Kai**: - ¿Eres idiota o estas drogado?-

**Max**: - Ninguna de las dos nn-

**Kai**: - ¿Y por que sonríes?-

**Max**: - No tengo idea nn –

**Tyson**: (Apareciendo comiéndose una hamburguesa doble con queso)- Hjkilojyhlnhgajj kkjfhfurngngkshsnfkfirn?-

**Ray**: - Tyson, traga primero y habla después-

**Tyson**: - Efsdtwa bngidsejn (Traducción: "_Esta bien_")

**Max/Ray/Kai/Kenny**: - ¡Eres incorregible!- se lamentaron.

**Ray**: Bueno, será mejor irnos para planear la fiesta, vamos Tyson, Max- estaban a punto de irse cuando Kai los detuvo.

**Kai**: - ¿Adonde creen que van?-

**Ray**: - Pues a planear la fiesta-

**Kai**: - No voy a dejarlo que planeen una fiesta en mi casa sin yo saber que van a hacer-

**Ray/Max/Tyson**: - Esta bien- /Nos lo va a arruinar todo/

**Kai**:- ¿A quien mas además de mis enemigos, los equipos de mis enemigos y sus compañeros invitaron?-

**Max**: - Pues a todos los que conocimos en los torneos a los cuales hemos ido nn-

**Kai**: - Creo que bastara con el 1º piso y el patio- y así comenzaron a planear la fiesta en la casa de Kai, quien obligaba a Kenny a anotarlo todo en su laptop, la lista de invitados, la comida, la música, etc.

O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo y si que costo hacer que Kai aceptara tal propuesta, yo habría dicho que si a la primera y me ahorro toda las explicaciones pero Kai es testarudo-

**Kai**: - No soy testarudo sino realista-

**Max**: - Si eres testarudo, además ¿por que me golpeaste tanto?-

**Kai**: Para ver si hago funcionar tu diminuto cerebro-

**Ray**: -Por cierto, ¡YO NO ME DROGO!-

**Max**: -¡Y YO TAMPOCO!-

¿En serio, tengo en mi poder un video que demuestra todo lo contrario, además es de cuando llamaron a Brooklyn y a Tala.

**Ray/Max**: -¿Un video? Mentira-

No, no es mentira, corre video- y de la nada aparece un televisor en el cual aparecen Max y Ray en el centro de una habitación llena de humo.

**Ray**: - Max, que buena hierba, dime ¿donde la conseguiste?-

**Max**: - Me la regalo Emily para mi cumpleaños- en esa se ponen a bailar como idiotas en el centro de la habitación cantando desafinadamente.

**Ray**: - Tengo una idea-

**Max**: - Dala a la luz en mi-

**Ray**: - Llamemos a Brooklyn-

**Max**: - Pero si Kai se entera nos mata lenta y dolorosamente-

**Ray**: - Max eso es imposible, a menos de que alguien nos este grabando pero eso es una posibilidad muy remota

**Fin del video**

Al finalizar el video Max y Ray tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras.

**Kenny**: - No puedo creerlo, Emily le regala droga a Max y a mi nada-

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, sin importar su opinión dejen reviews los recibiré con mucho gusto.

**Todos**: - Nos vemos-

**Kai**: - Eso es obvio retardados-


	2. Comienza la fiesta, los problemas y

**¡A ROMPER TODO!**

**Autora:** Sabrina (el alias no lo pongo porque lo cambio a cada rato)

**Capitulo II: **Comienza la fiesta, los problemas y las sorpresas

**¡Volví! siento mucho la demora, es que se me ocurrían otras historias y me iba olvidando de esta, pero no pasara otra vez.**

**Kai:** - En unos días se le olvida-

**Que malo eres conmigo, aprende de Max, que es tan buenito**

**Kai:** -Porque lo tenes amenazado-

**No es cierto, es que le prometí dos bolsas de azúcar si se portaba bien-**

**Kai:** -Sobornadora-

**Lo se, bien, antes que nada agradezco a quienes me enviaron un review, gracias Alexa Hiwatari y Yuki-Cat!**

**Kai:** -Por favor ya escribe el fic, que me quiero ir-

**Esta bien, amargado, diré el disclaimer que se me olvido en el capitulo anterior.**

**Beyblade no me pertenece sino a su autor sino Kai no seria tan amargado.**

**Kai:** -¡No soy amargado!-

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_/Pensamientos/_

(N/A: Lo que yo quiera agregar)

Al fin, después de una semana, había llegado el día de la tan esperada fiesta y unas cuantas personas que no habían sido invitadas también.

**Tyson:** - ¡PON ALGO DE MUSICA RAY!-grito, el nombrado casi sufre un paro cardiaco, le grito justo al lado, sino fuera porque estaba preocupado por otra cosa, o mejor dicho persona, lo hubiera lanzado al piso y lo hubiera pateado hasta dejarlo inconsciente e irreconocible.

**Ray:** -¡No grites tarado y aléjate del equipo!- le pidió "amablemente", pues estaba de DJ tras un gran equipo muy costoso y, según los que lo conocían, todo lo que Tyson toca, lo rompe-¡MAX!- llamo.

**Max:** -¡No Ray, Mariah aun no llega!-

**Ray:** -¿Y como supiste que te iba a preguntar eso?-

**Max:** Porque desde que llegaste me preguntas eso cada 2 minutos- le respondía algo molesto pero igual sonriendo como tonto.

**Ray:** (Ignorando la respuesta)-¿llego Mariah?-

**Max:** /¿Para que me molesto/-¿Y Kai?- cuestiono a Kenny-Dijo que estaría acá apenas comenzara todo-

**Kenny:** - No lo se, pero ¿y Ming Ming? ¡¿Donde esta Ming Ming!- gritaba alterado al no poder ver a su idola por ninguna parte.

**Max**:- Cálmate Jefe, come un poco de azúcar y cálmate- le ofreció una bolsa de azúcar de unos 3 kilos de quien sabe donde saco o donde guardaba.

**Kenny**: (Mas histérico, si es posible)-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME RUBIO TEÑIDO! ¡TE ENCONTRARE MING MING!- Sale corriendo en busca de su adorada al momento en que aparece el "**_alma de la fiesta"_**, Kai, vestido con una camisa negra con los botones del cuello desabotonados y los puños arremangados, en combinación con un pantalón, también negro, ceñido al cuerpo (N/A: (Babeando) ¡Dios, que sexy esta ♥-♥ !) Ni decir, todos se le quedaron viendo medio shockeados de la impresión.

**Kai**: (Mirándolos)-¿Que? Si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre-XD

**Ray**: -Nadie se esta casando Kai-le aviso al salir del trance.

**Kai**: - Me vale madre, por cierto, drogado gatuno te busca tu novia la pelirosa y el loco de pelo lavanda de los demolition boys-/No se porque me meten de mensajero, ¿que me ven? ¿Cara de ayudante/

**Ray**: - ¿Bryan? ¡Max amigo escóndeme!- le pidió pero se fue corriendo como histérico con cara de que se venia el fin del mundo.

**Max**:- Tengo una duda, ¿Dónde esta Hilary? Yo la vi cuando entro-

**Tyson**: - No tengo idea- dice pero luego susurra algo que pensó que estaba pensando-Si como no, esta encerrada, amordazada y atada con cadenas en un armario-

**Kai**: - Bola de grasa con patas escuchamos eso- dijo un molesto Kai.

**Tyson**: - Entonces no tendré que repetirlo- se escucha el rugir de un estomago- Tengo hambre ¿Dónde esta la comida?-

**Max**/Ya se había tardado/ -Por ahí- le señala una gran mesa pegada a una pared llena de comida, refrescos, botanas y otras cosas comestibles, al chico tormento ni decir, le brillaban los ojos de la alegría y a los segundos ya estaba arrasando con lo que tenia enfrente.

**Kai**: - Hasta que hagan efecto los somníferos, veré que hacen los demás- se va dejando a "el pozo sin fondo Tyson". Pero se topa con una de las personas que no quería ver, cierto pelirrojo dueño de Wolborg.

**Tala**: -Hola Kai, no puedo creerlo, tu, el señor "nunca voy a hacer en mi fiesta ni aunque me amenacen y se roben a dranzer", este dando una fiesta-

**Kai**: - Pues no te hagas ilusiones, fue porque los imbeciles de mis compañeros, si así se les puede llamar, me jodieron a tal punto que tuve que acceder loco traumado- dijo casi al punto de gritarlo, estaba molesto y encima tenia que soportar que alguien le echara en cara todo.

**Tala**:- Sucumbiste ante la presión, ¿y Ray? Me debe 50 dólares, le dije que iba a lograr que hicieras una fiesta si te presionaba todo el día-

**Kai**: - Fuiste tu maldito imbecil, ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió darle una idea así!- grito saliéndose un poquito de control, na estaba como para que le pusieran un chaleco de fuerza.

**Tala**: -Fue una apuesta no más, que amargado-

**Kai**: - Te matare- dijo y comenzó a ahorcarlo, para suerte del pelirrojo sus compañeros de equipo estaban cerca y lo salvaron-Ya vera, la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte, maldito descerebrado – murmuro furioso.

Mientras tanto Ray tenia problemas con dos personas que querían tenerlo, por diferentes motivos.

**Ray**: - Bryan, déjame en paz, Mariah por favor soy muy joven para casarme- les decía ambos que peleaban por él, Bryan para hacerlo sufrir por todo lo sucedido y Mariah para que aceptara casarse con ella-¡MAX AYUDAME!-

**Bryan**: - Te entrometes y eres beyluchador muerto- advirtió el pelilavanda con un látigo en mano.

**Max**:- Me duele dejarte amigo pero tengo que… avisarle algo a Kai, si eso es-/Lo siento Ray, espero que puedas perdonarme y entiendas mis razones, ese loco me mataría a mi si pudiera/ Se va corriendo dejando al pobre de Ray en una situación muy peligrosa debatiéndose que era peor, ¿el matrimonio o la golpiza?

**Ray**: - ¡Maldito traidor!- se escucho gritar al chino. A los minutos Mariah dejo inconsciente a Bryan cuando con un bate de béisbol lo golpeo pero entonces apareció Salima reclamando el amor de Ray.

**Mariah**: - ¿Que te pasa pelirroja malvada? Ray es mío-

**Salima**: - Es mío, gata ladrona- se comienzan a sacar los pelos, enterrarse las uñas y cosas por el estilo. Mientras Ray aprovechaba para escaparse de esa situación.

**Ray**: - De la que me salve- decía aliviado a Tyson que parecía no poder mantenerse en pie y tenia cara de idiota, mas idiota de lo normal.

**Tyson**: - Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araaaaaaañaaaaa- cantaba como todo un pendejo idiota.

**Ray**: _/Genial, me libro de una tortura para entrar en una peor/_-Diosito lindo, ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?- decía.

**Kai**: - Comportarte como un imbecil drogado todo el día y no dejar en paz a Kai- le dijo a sus espaldas.

**Ray**: - ¿Dios? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto como un completo inútil.

**Kai**: - Si claro, ¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Michael Jackson?-

**Ray**: - Pues a decir verdad si- entonces Kai se harta de la ingenuidad de su compañero y le da un zape en la cabeza-Auch, Kai, estaba hablando con Dios, tiene buen sentido del humor-

**Kai**: _/ ¿Que le hice yo a Dios para que me odie tanto/_-Vivo rodeado de tarados- susurro.

**Ray**:- Kai, ¿por que Tyson actúa tan raro?- pregunto viendo que ahora estaba cantando la cucaracha.

**Tyson**: - La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, por que le faltaaaaaaaaaaaa por que no tieneeeeeeeeeee… -

**Kai**: - Dios, dame paciencia- hizo una pausa y puso una mirada asesina-Paciencia un carajo- le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Tyson y todos se le quedaron viendo.

**Tyson**:- Veo estrellitas -- y se desmayo.

**Ray**: - No te recrimino eso porque cantaba peor que Hilary-

**Kai**: - Muy bien, ahora… Ray, tú me ayudas a cargarlo hasta el calabozo del sótano o te dejo igual de inconsciente que a este cerdo de acá- señala al peliazul.

**Ray**: - No era necesario que me amenazaras- dijo el chico gato y trataron de levantar al barril sin fondo, lo extraño fue que no pudieron-Pesa como un elefante- se quejo.

**Kai**: - Necesitaríamos una grúa para levantar a este imbecil- entonces, de casualidad, pasa por ahí cierto pelinaranja ojiazul al que Kai odiaba mas que a su propia vida y mas que a Tyson y porque no tenia mejor que hacer Ray fue el pendejo pelotudo que lo llamo para que ayudara, Kai lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Ray**: - No me mires así, no podemos solos- se defendió implorando por su vida.

**Brooklyn**: - Que malhumorado- comento cuando ya estaban frente a frente.

**Kai**: - ¬¬ Igualmente-

**Brooklyn**: - ¬¬-

**Kai**: - ¬¬-

**Brooklyn**: - ¬¬- y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Ray se harto de esa estupida situación y hablo.

**Ray**: - Ya basta de tonterías, este día fue una tras otra y ya párenle con tanto odio me tienen podrido y tu Kai solo tienes que cargar a Tyson con ayuda de Brooklyn, no es que se vayan a casar ni nada- dijo un poquito enojado pero con mucha razón en lo que hablo.

**Brooklyn**: - ¿Tyson? ¿Donde?- pregunto pues aun no lo había ni visto.

**Ray**: - Lo estas pisando-

**Brooklyn**:- Con razón sentía el piso algo blando- comento pero siguió pisándolo.

**Tyson**: - X-X- seguía inconsciente.

**Kai**: - Bien, rarito de pelo naranja-

**Brooklyn**: - Me llamo Brooklyn ¬¬-

**Kai**: - Me vale, ¿nos ayudas a encerar a Tyson en un calabozo o no?- pregunto, era el colmo, pedirle ayuda a su peor enemigo (N/K: ¿No que mi peor enemigo era Tyson? N/A: Si pero prefiero a Brooklyn nwn N/K: Esto se va a poner peor N/A: De seguro muajajajajajaja N/K: nooooooo o terminare en un manicomio ToT).

**Brooklyn**: - Bueno- respondió simplemente y los tres cargaron al inconsciente peliazul hasta el sótano, la cosa fue que encontraron a Hilary amordazada en el lugar en el que dejaron a Tyson pero no les importo nadita. Aunque de paso Kai se libro de alguien mas, siiii, noqueo a Ray y también lo encerró, iba a hacer lo mismo con Brooklyn pero este se dio cuenta.

**Kai**:- Rayos- musito.

**Brooklyn**: - Eres un peligro ambulante- dijo después de evitar que lo golpeara en la cabeza con una ¿sartén?

**Kai**: - Lo se, pero no me importa, me hubiera desecho de tres dolores de cabeza- suspiro rendido entonces aparece su cuarto dolor de cabeza, al que casi mata.

**Tala**: - Esto no me lo esperaba- comento al ver a los dos beyluchadores.

**Kai**: - No es lo que parece- dijo rápidamente.

**Tala**: - Que suerte, yo pensé que te habías vuelto loco o estabas drogado como Ray el otro día cuando me llamo-

**Brooklyn**: _/Este ya me tiene harto, ni que fuera un virus mortal/_ -¬¬- se dedico a mirarlo con odio, entonces en la casa fallo la electricidad y se quedaron a oscuras-¿Todo me sale mal o que?- se pregunto.

**Kai**: - Debe haber sido algún imbecil, ya vera el que fue cuando lo agarre ¬¬- amenazaba.

**Tala**: - Tan homicida como siempre Kaicito- (N/A: Se que esto es un fic de parodia pero lo cambie por Romance/Humor, así que lo que viene hará la historia mas ¿Cómo decirlo? Interesante jeje).

**Kai**: - Ya cállate descerebra… - no pudo terminar su frase pues alguien apreso sus labios en un beso, sin querer correspondió pero al instante reacciono y trato de separarse de esa persona, aunque su deseo era todo lo contrario, lo estaba disfrutando, no quería aceptarlo pero era así. El lugar estuvo en silencio hasta que esa persona lo dejo y pudo volver a hablar.

**Tala**: - ¿Por qué todo quedo en silencio?- pregunto-Esto esta raro-

**Kai**: - No me importa- si Tala pudiese verlo ahora, vería un sonrojo muy evidente en su rostro.

**Brooklyn**: - ¿Y por que te callaste tan de repente Kai?-

**Kai**: - Porque no vale la pena discutirles a ustedes- mintió, no sabia quien había sido y por sus comentarios no podía averiguarlo y lo peor era que la luz no regresaba-Esto es exasperante- murmuro ante esa situación.

**Tala**: - Lo peor es que esta mansión es gigante-

**Brooklyn**: -Pero tenemos al dueño de la mansión-

**Tala**: - Es cierto, Kai… en primera ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto porque en realidad iba al baño y se perdió XD.

**Kai**: - En el sótano cerca de los calabozos- respondió-¿Y que hacías por acá?- cuestiono inquisitivamente.

**Tala**: - Iba al baño y me perdí- contesto-Tu casa es inmensa y todos los pasillos se parecen- se quejo-¿Nadie tiene una linterna?-

**Brooklyn**: - Yo- y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, que era uno de esos con unos 10 bolsillos saco una pequeña linterna.

**Kai**: - ¿Para que llevas una linterna en tu pantalón?-

**Brooklyn**: - Para momentos como estos- respondió y alumbro el lugar.

**Tala**: - Kai esta sonrojado- noto el pelirrojo y, este y el pelinaranja lo miraron a Kai como si fuese un bicho raro.

**Kai**: - No es cierto- se da vuelta y comienza a caminar.

**Tala**: - ¡No nos dejes!- le grito y corría hacia él con Brooklyn tras de si alumbrando todo a su paso.

**Kai**: - Estamos cerca de mi habitación, pero como a 1 Km. del lugar de la fiesta además de que debemos subir las escaleras- les comento dándose vuelta y notando que no lo había escuchado Brooklyn quien se había quedado mirando un cuadro_/ ¿Qué tanto mira/_ se preguntaba.

**Tala**: - ¿Y por que te detienes?-

**Kai**: - Porque el demonio se quedo en el camino mirando quien sabe que- respondió molesto. Se acerco al ojiazul mayor, porque Tala también es ojiazul pero es menor que Brooklyn-Vamonos – le ordeno y este reacciono, entendió porque se quedo un rato estático, miraba un cuadro en el que aparecía su abuelo, Voltaire, y su padre.

**Brooklyn**: - Esta bien- se limito a decir y seguir al bicolor.

**Kai**/Descubriré quien de los dos fue, sino dejo de llamarme Kai Hiwatari/ se juro, iba a descubrirlo costase lo que costase.

O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O

**Jiji, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto y mas la parte del beso, si es tan lindo y me lo imagino con cualquiera de los dos.**

**Kai**: - No me importa, no me quedare con ninguno de los dos-

**Si lo harás, y será con el que yo quiera muajajajaja…**

Kai: - Estas loca-

**Lo se, no tienes porque decirlo… bien, ¿Quién será? ¿Tala o Brooklyn? Adivinen, aunque en realidad no hay premio para quien adivine es solo diversión.**

**Max:** - A expensas nuestras-

**Kenny**: - ¡¿MING MING DONDE ESTAS!-

**¿Este sigue buscando a Ming Ming?**

**Max**: - Eso parece-

**Bueno, tal vez la encuentre pero que importa, esta historia ya se centro en este trío tan lindo, según mi criterio, TalaxKaixBrooklyn, aunque tal vez haya RayxMariahxSalima, me encantan los tríos, siempre hay líos de por medio.**

**Max**: - No cabe duda de que esta loca-

**Kai**: - ¿Cuál fue tú primera pista, Sherlock?-

**Max**: -Que cruel eres conmigo-

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo, será divertido ver que hace Max tratando de controlar a Kenny y también habrá un juego que a mi me gusta mucho. Ja ne!**


	3. Vamos a jugar y a cantar XD

**Ohayo minna, volví aunque pensé que jamás actualizaría, no fueron los únicos, pero el único problema que tuve fue el de no tener ideas para esta historia, he actualizado muchas y siento haberla abandonado!!!**

**Kai:- **Hubiese sido una suerte para nosotros**-**

**Ray:- **Verdad, pero… me mataste en la historia**-**

**¿Entonces de que te quejas?-**

**Ray:- **¿Qué van a decir mis fans?-

Pues no se, tal vez en algún review me lo digan, ¿te revivo o no? Decidan fans, si no quieren pues no lo revivo y si quieren veré como le hago para agregarlo de nuevo a la historia-

**Kenny:**- Ming Ming- llora deprimido en un rincón.

**Me empiezas a hartar Kenny o te dejas de eso o te quito completamente de la historia, aunque creo que ya lo hice o.o Bueno, ¡a seguir!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡A ROMPER TODO!**

**Autora:** Sabrina

**Capitulo III:** Vamos a jugar y a cantar XD

Hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo que se había cortado la luz, a decir verdad casi nadie le tomo importancia… o estaban muy borrachos, o inconscientes o amarados en quien sabe donde. Mientras el trío dinámico XD estaba en la habitación de Kai.

**Tala**:- Kai, no te ofendas pero… - Kai lo fulmina con la mirada.

**Kai**:- ¿Que? ¬¬-

**Tala**:- Nada u.u-

**Brooklyn**:- Eres mas extraño de lo que pensé U.U-

**Tala**:- Eso mismo iba a decir-

**Kai**:- Pues se callan o dejo que se pierdan en lo pasillos para que nadie jamás los encuentre- amenazo.

**Brooklyn/Tala**:- Esta bien- se callan, los tres estaban sentados en la gran cama de estilo antiguo de Kai, de esas que tienen cuatro postes en las esquinas de la cama y un gran dosel NEGRO, ¿de que otro color podría tratarse siendo de Kai?

**Kai**:- Mejor- se quedaron en silencio un rato más y como esto se vuelve muy monótono mejor veamos que están haciendo los demás :P.

Bien, ya sabemos que Ray, Tyson y Hilary están encerrados en un calabozo del sótano de la casa de Kai, mientras las noviecitas del primero lo buscaban como locas, bueno, locas ya están hace tiempo :P.

**Mariah**:- Rayos, ¿Dónde demonios estará mi querido Ray?-

**Salima**:- Lo perdí por tu culpa, gata ladrona- si, ya había despertado del sueño inducido por el gran golpe recibido.

**Mariah**:- Mejor cállate pelirroja descerebrada-

**Salima**:- No me callo nada gatita-

**Mariah**:- ¬¬-

**Salima**:- ¬¬- siguieron así hasta que apareció Keane-Hola Keane, pensé que no venias- dijo con un tono muy poco creíble de felicidad y una sonrisa tonta.

**Mariah**:- Si claro, no querías que viniera para poder quedarte con mi Ray-

**Keane**:- Por cierto ¿lo han visto? Me debe treinta dólares-

**Mariah**:- ¿Por que?-

**Keane**:- Porque le dije que Salima aun lo quería y apostamos, ja… toma eso Ray, te gane- dice comenzando a reírse como un desquiciado con las manos en las caderas.

**Mariah**:- Ni tu novio te quiere- opina con una sonrisa socarrona

**Salima**:- Keane, como pudiste- dice muy furiosa al momento de acercarse al que seguía riéndose como poseído por un demonio para empezar a golpearlo a diestra y siniestra hasta que lo dejo inconsciente tirado en el piso continuando con la búsqueda de su querido Ray con Mariah, aunque no quería nnU.

Mientras el psicópata de pelo lila o plateado, aun no lo defino bien, seguía inconsciente y nadie se había dignado a despertarlo ni sus compañeros, ni su "mejor amigo" Tala, que andaba en la habitación de Kai parece que contando pelusa porque casi no se movía al igual que Brooklyn, en la oscuridad no hay mucho que hacer ¿no? Además de bromas jiji…

**Brooklyn**:- Este es el momento mas aburrido de mi vida, me gusta la paz pero no exageren- comento aburrido mientras se paraba y miraba los libros que Kai tenia en una gran estantería, ni la luna podía darles un poco de luz por la tormenta que había comenzado hacia poco.

**Kai**:- No me importa, te callas o te vas- advirtió molesto, simplemente estaba en su cama, sentado con la espalda en el respaldo de la misma mirando el techo aburrido-

**Tala**:- Bien, me voy- dice y sale del cuarto, Kai y Brooklyn se miran un segundo confundidos, entra de nuevo Tala-Mejor me quedo jeje… - ríe nervioso.

**Brooklyn**:- ¿Y por que cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto intrigado el dueño de Zeus.

Tala:- No por nada jeje… - contesto y volvió a reír-¿Por cierto no quieren jugar a algo?- pregunto tranquilamente aunque en su mente no se imaginaba nada decente XD.

**Kai**:- ¿A que?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**Tala**:- A verdad o castigo- respondió muy sonriente mientras que un rayo caía muy cerca desviando sus vistas para ver que pego justo en la mansión de al lado.

**Brooklyn**:- Eso me da mala espina- termino por decir Brooklyn al ver que se estaba incendiando pero la lluvia ya lo estaba apagando para su suerte.

**Tala**:- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono pues al estar de espalda no le había tomado importancia que casi se incendiara una casa.

**Brooklyn**:-Porque justo cuando lo dijiste cayo un rayo en la casa de al lado y casi se incendia- contesto señalando por la ventana.

**Tala**:- ¿Y eso que? No fue acá así que no es nuestro problema-

**Brooklyn**:- Como digas-

**Kai**:- Par de lunáticos- murmura.

**Brooklyn**:- ¿Dijiste algo Kai?-

**Kai**:- No nada- dice con indiferencia-Pelmazos-

**Tala**:- Igualmente Kai- al escuchar esto Kai se dirige a Tala, lo agarra de la camisa y lo arrastra por el piso hasta dejarlo afuera de la habitación después de golpearlo en la cabeza como cinco veces dejándole unos cuantos chichones.

**Kai**:- Eso te pasa por bocón- finaliza el bicolor y Brooklyn andaba en otra mirando por la ventana sin enterarse de nada, un grupo de verdaderos despistados ahí que decir.

**Brooklyn**:- Por cierto, ¿y tu abuelo?- pregunto algo extrañado y solo para que se hablase de algo parecían tumbas.

**Kai**:- Hace ya mas de un año que murió, ¿que no te enteras de nada? Ordeno que se hiciera un funeral muy ostentoso y toda esa cosa, lo único que no pude fue fingir que me importaba un poquito- cuenta mientras Tala parece que quedo inconsciente por los golpes.

**Brooklyn**:- Que raro, según Hiro estaba en viaje de negocios- murmuro pensativo.

**Kai**:- Viaje de negocios, ja, al único lugar que ha de haber ido ha de ser el infierno- dijo indiferentemente.

**Brooklyn**:- Por cierto, ¿Cómo le haces para mantener esta mansión?-

**Kai**:- Herencia, soy su nieto después de todo y no tiene ningún pariente cercano, algo bueno salio de todo- respondió y Tala seguía inconsciente, veamos en que sueña.

**Tala**:- Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante- cantaba muy feliz, en un paisaje muy extraño porque era un árbol, con un columpio pero todo tétrico a su alrededor, pero el lo mas feliz sonriendo. Necesita terapia digo yo. Volviendo con los otros dos, estaban sentados en la cama aun, aburridos. Y como parece que esto va para rato con Tala inconsciente veamos a Bryan que al fin despertó de su sueño.

**Bryan**:- Auch, me duele la cabeza-murmuro mientras veía que su mano tenia… sangre. Empieza a correr como un loco diciendo-Me desangro, llamen al SAME- pero en realidad lo que tenía era salsa de tomate, despistado, tantos golpes lo dejaron idiota, ¿o será la estupidez contagiosa de Tyson? o.o otro misterio sin resolver.

**Ian**:- ¡Oigan!-llamo el blitzkreig boy desde arriba de una mesa porque sino nadie lo ve. Pero igual no le hicieron caso-¡Oigan!-grito esta vez con el micrófono que tenia en la mano, todos se le quedaron viendo-Gracias, ya era hora, llevo veinte minutos haciendo esto- dijo molesto pero nadie le tomo importancia.

**Spencer**:- Ya di lo que tengas que decir antes de que Kai se entere de que estas subido arriba de su mesa favorita o algo así dijo- le grito su compañero.

**Ian**:- Si, lo que sea, como aparece que el sistema de emergencia si funciona y tenemos algo de energía porque no hacemos karaoke, total, nadie va a saber quien es el que canta y el que tenga pánico escénico no tendrá problema, ¿Qué opinan?- grito lo ultimo recibiendo un grito afirmativo general-Pues que alguien se ponga tras el equipo de música-ordeno y nadie sabe quien lo hizo mas porque tenia capucha y también la oscuridad le ayudo mucho-¿Y tu quien eres?-

**Misterioso encapuchado**:- Tu abuelita, ahora vete- le ordeno, adivinen quien era XD Les digo al final del capi o-n.

**Ian**:- Que humor, bueno, ¿quien será el primero?-pregunto, ni los grillos aparecieron-Vamos, que esto se pone aburrido- alguien del "publico"se acerco a la mesa y se subió en ella, le murmuro algo a Ian, este le dio el micrófono y comenzó a sonar una música lenta X3.

**Persona cantando XD**: -I´m so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave ´Cause your presence still lingers here And it won´t leave me alone  
These wounds won´t seem to heal This pain is just too real There´s just too much that time cannot erase- comenzo a cantar y tenia la voz de un angel - Dios- When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years And you still have all of me  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won´t seem to heal This pain is just too real There´s just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years And you still have all of me  
I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone But though you´re still with me I´ve been alone all along  
When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years And you still have all of me- termino de cantar y todos se quedaron un minuto en silencio para después estallar en una ovación general de gritos aplausos silbidos y todo lo que se les ocurra pero el muy condenado cantaba re-bien, que se esperaba XD.

**Ian**:- Y ese fue Bryan con la canción My Inmortal de Evanescence- todos se quedaron callados, ¿Bryan? ¿El mismo lunático que siempre los amenazaba?

**Bryan**:- Te dije que no dijeras quien era imbecil- le espeto molesto bajándose de la mesa mientras todos se le quedaban mirando, lo que podían porque seguía muy oscuro-Al que se atreva a decir algo le corto la garganta- amenazo, todos siguieron callados.

**Ian**:- ¿Y quien será el siguiente?- Esta vez son dos personas quienes se suben, vuelven a murmurarle algo a Ian y esta vez sueña una canción muy animada. Mientras uno bailaba el otro cantaba XD, ya me lo imagino XD.

**Persona 1**:- Caprichosa...  
Me dices que te doy amor de contrabando  
que hacemos nada mas lo que me viene en gana  
siempre a mi manera, mi santa voluntad  
que solo te mimo ya con cuentagotas-

Eres tu el capricho que no me deja vivir  
mi dulce veneno  
somos dos a la par, tal para cual-  
**Persona 1 y 2**:-Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo-  
**Persona 2**:- Eres tu quien rompe todos mi esquemas  
la que arma jaleo, siempre dando guerra  
tu llama es desierto y tu mi manantial  
déjame beberte entonces a mi antojo-  
**Persona 1**:-Eres tu el capricho que no me firma la paz  
mi dulce veneno  
por que somos igual, tal para cual

**Persona 1 y 2**:-Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
**Persona 2**:-Eres mi capricho  
mi niña caprichosa  
déjame quemarme  
con tu amor en llamas-  
**Persona 1**:-eres mi capricho  
ni niña caprichosa  
déjame quemarme  
con tu amor en llamas-una pausa en la que se pone a bailar los dos.  
**Persona 1 y 2**:-Eres tu el capricho que no me deja vivir  
mi dulce veneno  
somos dos a la par, tal para cual  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo- finaliza y nuevamente todos se ponen a gritar como unos desaforados totales y completamente locos, o sea como en realidad son XD.

**Ian**:- Y tuvimos el honor de tener a Mariam y a Ozuma cantando y bailando inclusive Caprichosa de Chayanne- otra vez se quedan callados pero esta vez los dos cantantes se ponen a ahorcar al presentador, conductor como quieran llamarlo- Volvemos cuando dejen de matarme- dice por el micrófono mientras es zarandeado y golpeado. Por cierto la persona uno era Ozuma y claro la dos Mariam XD, que bailarines, me pregunto si tomaran clases o.o

**Bryan**:- Mejor también lo mato- se le une a los otros dos pero con un palo que extrañamente andaba por ahí de quien sabe que era, pobre Ian, le paso por bocón u.u- Bien, como parece que junto con Mariam y Ozuma matamos a Ian, yo seré el presentador o como sea- dice-Ahora que suba alguien o lo obligare- amenaza y alguien del público es literalmente lanzado al "escenario"-Toma el micrófono-se lo da y se va con el DJ misterioso, le dice una canción y el otro se pone a cantar pero…

**Chico misterioso**:- I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira- en menos de lo que canta un gallo le empezaron a lanzar todo lo que tenían a mano y es que cantaba para que lo lanzaran por la ventana o como si alguien estuviera hacienda ruido con las uñas sobre un pizarrón, te rompía las tímpanos.

**Bryan**:- Bien como no quiero que acá se arme le guerra contra el chico les digo quien es y luego se los dos y se lo llevan de aquí a hacerle lo que quieran- que indecente sonó eso u.u- Bien es Michael de los All Stara, intento cantar hips dont lie de Shakira y como escuchamos le salio peor que si un perro aullara junto con un gato y ambos estuvieran siendo maltratados o algo así- contó y entonces una turba tomo al inconsciente Michael y se lo llevo-Bien quien sigue- otra vez la nada.

Mientras tenemos una extraña escena en la habitación de Kai o.o, una que ni Tala en sus peores pesadillas hubiera visto. Veamos, era algo así, estaban Kai y Brooklyn en la cama de Kai, obvio, el segundo sobre el primero aprisionando las manos del bicolor, extrañamente Tala miraba todo con una gran sonrisa de idiota.

**Tala**:- Tiempo- dice mirando un cronometro.

**Brooklyn**:- Yo te sigo diciendo, le agrego tiempo el muy idiota-

**Kai**:- Y yo igual, pero sabes no era necesario que me agarraras tan fuerte, dolió-

**Brooklyn**:- No te quejes que estabas muy tranquilo hay en la cama-

**Tala**:- Bien, Brooklyn es tu turno de elegir a alguien-

**Brooklyn**:- A vos, la venganza es dulce- murmura con una sonrisa macabra.

**Tala**:- Verdad- dice y lo que pasa es que están jugando a verdad o castigo después de que Tala se decidió a despertarse, el reto de Brooklyn era estar en la posición antes descrita por cinco minutos ¿Qué pensaron que pasaba XD?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y bien como en el capi dije, el DJ vestido de negro era Sanguinex XD, ¿a que no se lo esperaban?**

**Sanguinex**:- Me obligaste-

**Lo hiciste voluntariamente además te estoy pagando así que no deberías de decir eso.**

**Kai**:- Pero a mi no así que o me pagan o me voy-

**No te pago y te quedas o todos sabrán tu sabes que ¬¬**

**Kai**:- Bien, estafadora-

**Gracias, ahora continuando, lamento de veras el haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo, de veras lo siento.**

**Tyson**:- Me morí-

**Kai**:- Seria un milagro si fuera así-

**Ray**:- Verdad-

**Kai**:- A ti también ¬¬-

**Ray**:- Malvado T-T, tu no dices nada porque no te quitaron de la historia-

**Kai**:- Ni que quisiese estar ù.u-

**Pero de todas formas te quedas y recuerden, decidan si revivo a Ray, no se que decidir! Sayonara mata ne!**


End file.
